horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Canção da Busca á Casa
"Canção da Busca a Casa" é uma música cantada pelo locutor no episódio "Despejados" onde Marceline expulsa Finn e Jake de sua casa, e eles estão tentando achar uma casa nova, enquanto isso, ele começa a cantar. Letra Locutor: Finn e Jake, sairam em busca de um novo lar, não vai ser fácil achar uma nova casa pra morar. '' Olha só essa!, mas o pé do Finn acabou preso, que péssima ideia, agora aquele pássaro vai querer te pegar! Relaxando na montanha, pensam que viver numa nuvem seria legal! A menos que dentro dela tenha um homem nuvem e sua linda donzela. Uma colmeia! Nem tente entrar aí cara! Todo mundo já fez isso e sabe que é uma roubada! Grande Concha, Pode entrar! Olhe ao redor, que beleza! Vem um sapo vomita um tigre! Uma poção de comida e fogo! Deviam ter ficado, e lutado com a vampira bonita, mas Jake ficou com medo de levar uma tremenda mordida. É compreensível,Vampiros são poderosos e letais, não dão ouvidos a razão, não fazem mais acordos com mortais. Oh, Marceline! Porque é tão malvada? '''Marceline:' Não sou malvada, tenho mil anos e não sei quando estou certa ou errada. Locutor: Oh Marceline, não vê que eles estão sofrendo? Marceline: Não mesmo! Ah! Só quero saber do meu vídeo game! Locutor: E lá se vão os meninos, andando sobre o gelo. Ao encontro do seu destino, mas eu sei que eles vão dar um jeito...' Letra Original Locutor: ''So Finn and Jake Set out to find a new home. It's gonna be tough For a kid and a dog on their own. '' Here's a little house, aw, Finn's stickin' his foot in. Well, that's a bad idea dude 'cause now that bird thinks you're a jerk, Finn! And now they're chillin' on the side of a hill! and thinkin' livin' in a cloud'd be totally thrillin' Unless they find something inside like a mean cloud man and his beautiful cloud bride. A beehive, oh nooooooooo! don't put your foot in there, guy! Y'all tried that before, and you know it didn't turn out right! Big shell, go inside. Look around, it seems alright. Frog jumps out, and barfs a tiger! Throwin' down potions for food and fire! You know you should have stayed and fought that sexy vampire lady. But Jake was feeling terrified, he was super scared of her vampire bite. Which is understandable 'cause vampires are really powerful. they're unreasonable and burnt out on dealing with mortals. Oh, Marceline, Why are you so mean?'' '' Marceline: ''I'm not mean, I'm a thousand years old, and I just lost track of my moral code.'' Locutor: ''Oh Marceline, can't you see these guys are in pain?'' Marceline: ''No I can't, I'm invested in this very cute video game.'' 'Locutor: ' ''So there go our boys, walkin' on the icy ground. '' Headin' towards their destiny, I'm sure they'll figure something out. Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas 1ª Temporada